House of Bëor
The House of Bëor was the oldest of the Three Houses of Men that had allied with the Elves in the First Age. History The House of Bëor ceased to exist as an independent House after the Dagor Bragollach, when orcs at the behest of Morgoth invaded and overran their land. Some people did survive and the remaining led by Barahir staged many attacks against the orcs Eventually, however, they were betrayed and Barahir along with everyone else was slain by Morgoth. Beren was the only survivor due to being sent to scout during the attack. Beren was now the last person of the house of Bëor but in the Second Age some families of Númenor still spoke Adûnaic with a notable Bëorian accent. Furthermore, the majority of faithful were those of Bëorian descent. This was because the majority of the Men of Bëor had settled in the western part of Númenor, which later became the area controlled by the faithful Lords of Andúnië. Traits of the House of Bëor were passed down to the Dúnedain of the Middle-earth and can be seen in Aragorn II Elessar's physical description: lean, dark and tall, with "a shaggy head of dark hair flecked with grey, and in a pale stern face a pair of keen grey eyes."J.R.R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings, p. 156 (Houghton Mifflin, 50th Anniversary Edition, 2004) Notable members *'Bëor the Old', originally named Balan and later given the title the Old, was leader of the House of Bëor, the first men to travel into Beleriand. He met Finrod Felagund, who guided them to settle in Estolad, east of Doriath. Bëor took service with Finrod in Nargothrond. His name Bëor meant vassal in the Bëorian tongue. He got his title, the Old, because he died at 93 years of age, of which 44 were spent serving Finrod. *'Baran' was the eldest son of Bëor the Old and took up the leadership of the House of Bëor when his father departed to Nargothrond. He dwelt in Estolad and had two sons, Boron and Baranor. *'Bereg', a grandson of Baran, was dissatisfied with Estolad, and led part of the people away to parts unknown, disappearing from the histories. It is possible some of his descendants were the ancestors of the later Men of Eriador. *'Boromir' was a son of Boron. The later Boromir of Gondor was named after him. Boromir was granted the land of Ladros in Dorthonion as a fief, and his house removed there. *'Bregor' was a son of Boromir and Andreth was Boromir's daughter. *'Bregolas', who died in the Dagor Bragollach, and Barahir were sons of Bregor. *'Beren' was a son of Barahir, perhaps the greatest hero of the First Age. He and Luthíen went to Morgoth and successfully cut a Silmaril from his crown. *'Baragund' was a son of Bregolas and a direct descendant of Bëor the Old. He had one daughter, Morwen, and he was the grandfather of Túrin Turambar. He survived the Dagor Bragollach and lived as an outlaw with his uncle Barahir and some companions. They were eventually betrayed by Sauron and killed. Translations References de:Haus Beor es:Casa de Bëor it:Casa di Bëor ru:Дом Беора Category:Houses of Men